Fragile
by GirlWhoLoved
Summary: When Thanos returns after 5 years to make Loki pay at last for his failure, the god has to realise exactly how fragile a human life is and how much it hurts losing the one you love. FrostIron, character death and mentions of mpreg. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**So I was attacked by a small one-shot-plot-bunny when I listened to the song "Lucy" by Skillet. And this is what came out of it. Oh and just for the record: I unfortunately don't own Loki, Tony or any other character from the Marvel-Universe. Oh and I apologise for any spelling mistakes, I've had about four hours sleep tonight. Now, let's go, shall we?**

~...~

For once in his life Loki wished his life would be like one of those ridiculous Midgardian movies in which the hero was about to die and then some miracle happened and brought him back to the crying woman that held the hero.

But life tended not to do what Loki wanted it to do. Neither Loki nor Tony had expected Thanos to appear when they had been on their way to a restaurant where they intended to celebrate their 5th anniversary. The God of Mischief had hoped the alien had forgotten him, but obviously he hadn't. A lighting hit Tony in the chest and before Loki could react, Thanos had disappeared again. Frantically he fell onto his knees beside his lover, pulling his head into his lap.

"Tony? Tony, please, do not leave me, please, I love you." He felt the tears burning in his eyes when Tony could barely hold his eyes open. The hit man managed a small smile and said, "Love you too. Take care of our child, Loki." And with that Tony's eyes closed. Loki shook his lover softly, begging him to wake up again. The tears streamed down his face and he didn't care for the crowd of people that had gathered around him and Tony's… dead body.

A body. That was all that was left of Tony, apparently. But he was a god, he could bring him back… or couldn't he? The Iron man couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible, he wouldn't leave him after five years. They'd soon be parents, just two more months to go. He pulled the body that was slowly becoming colder in an embrace. He still smelled like he had when they had left the house, the smell Loki had grown so accustomed of.

"Tony, come back, you great idiot!" The God of Mischief tried to cry, but it came out as a strangled whisper. His whole body was shaking with his sobs. How could Tony do such a thing to him? Why was the mortal man so fragile?

The rest was more of a blur. He vaguely remembered the Avengers coming and gently separating him from his lover. He also remembered Thor being silent for once in his life and just embracing him. All in all it was very silent for the rest of the day. Nobody asked questions, they were all just silent. Clint drank as much as he could without getting an alcohol poisoning and Loki envied him. He'd have loved to drink away his pain or at least a great part of it. It felt as if his heart had been ripped out. Thanos had punished him in the cruellest way possible: He had killed the man he loved most, the father of his unborn child. After some time he excused himself and went into their bedroom. He had forgotten how much everything in here reminded him of Tony. About twelve hours ago, he had woken up here, his head on Tony's bare chest, the mortal kissing his forehead and telling him how much he loved him. Loki let out another strangled sob and sank to his knees. He had lost track of time, but after a while someone entered and sat down next to him. A small hand was placed on Loki's back and rubbed circles. "Shhh…" Natasha whispered and pulled him towards her. None of them had trusted the God of Lies at first when he came here for his punishment that consisted of living with the Avengers. Slowly they had started to trust him more and more and then there was the day when he had talked with Tony once again. And then they had kissed for the first time. Now however, Loki was considered part of the team even though officially he was still here for his punishment.

The red-haired woman and the dark-haired man sat there, Natasha crying silently and Loki sobbing. After a while the god managed to whisper, "Why did he leave me here?"

"I don't know," Natasha murmured.

~...~

In the following weeks Loki felt numb and constantly missed Tony. He missed his stupid nicknames, his laugh, his warmth next to him in bed, his sarcasm, god, he missed everything about him. Sometimes he wished he could just kill himself. Even gods could die. But then he remembered Tony's last wish. Take care of our child. And so Loki kept going. He felt utterly alone, but he knew that was mostly his fault. After the night Tony had died he had started pushing everyone away. He snapped at everyone, told them to leave him alone, to just go away. After some time they decided that maybe it would become better if they did what Loki wanted. Maybe it would be easier for him to recover this way.

But it wasn't easy for Loki to recover and sometimes he didn't know if he ever would. The trickster couldn't help but think it was his fault that Tony had died. If he had never got involved with Thanos, he wouldn't have come to punish him because he had failed. And in that case, Tony would have still been alive.

~...~

Then Loki gave birth to a healthy daughter and when she was in his arms at last, it was the first time in two months that he smiled again. At the same time Loki sobbed because he wished Tony could see her. They'd have been such a nice little family. The god was sure the engineer would have been a great parent. He had known from the moment when he had told his lover he was pregnant and the man had hugged him and tried to hide a few tears that had sneaked their way into Tony's eyes.

"Hello Antonia," he said, smiling sadly. She gurgled happily and reached out for his hand. "What do you think of the name Antonia Lokisdottir? I would have called you Athonysdottir, but that sounds rather strange, don't you think? Or maybe Antonia Stark Lokisdottir?" The small child in Loki's arms giggled.

~...~

Fourteen years since Tony had died. Loki stared blankly out of a window, not noticing the tears that streamed down his face. He could remember that night so well. Everything. How could he forget if he dreamt of it every night? He had stayed on Midgard. He wasn't sure why though. Maybe it was because it was the realm in which Tony had lived all his life and he felt closer to him here or maybe it was simply because he wanted to torture himself.

"Dad?" Antonia asked, stepping next to him. He looked down at her. She was incredibly intelligent and she had Loki's black hair, but Tony's great brown eyes. All in all she looked more like Tony than like him.

"Yes?"

"What happened today? You always cry on this exact date. Every year."

Loki put an arm around his daughter. He had never told her much about her father, other than that he was a hero and that he'd be very proud of her.

"Your father died. I think you are old enough to know. He was killed in front of my very eyes and I… I couldn't do anything. It was an evil… man. We had a… disagreement and he said he'd punish me. And so he killed your father."

Antonia was silent for a few minutes, staring out of the window like her dad had done before. Then she looked up. "Who was my father?"

"Have you ever heard of Tony Stark, or Iron Man? He was your father and I still… I still love him. He was a good man, something I have never been."

Antonia hugged her father silently and it actually said everything.

~...~

**Please tell me what you think! It'd be very much appreciated.**


End file.
